The Black Hole
by Darklen
Summary: Summary: there's a legend about a black hole that connects different universes. This black hole once connected five universes together and brought the five young heroes and their most trusted partner.
1. Summery

**The Black Hole**

**Summary**: there's a legend about a black hole that connects different universes. This black hole once connected six universes together and brought the six young heroes and their most trusted partner together.

One universe the black hole connected to has the world of a young ninja jinchuuriki called Naruto Uzumaki and his most trusted partner Sakura Haruno.

The second universe the black hole connected to has the world of the pirate that causes mass destruction yet is the kindest of them all Monkey D. Luffy and his most trusted partner the cat bugler Nami.

The third universe the black hole connected to has the world of the young dragon slayer called Natsu Dragneel and his most trusted partner the celestial wizard Lucy Heartfilia.

The fourth universe the black hole connected to is the world of the young substitute shinigami called Ichigo Kurosaki and his most trusted partner Rukia Kuchiki.

The last universe the black hole connected to was the world of the famous little detective Conan Edogawa and his most trusted partner Ran Mouri.

The universe that this ten heros were thrown in was the universe of Allen Walker and Lenalee lee .


	2. Ninja world

The Black Hole

Chapter one

Ninja World

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sorry the first chapter is super late but things in life happen like the lab top breaking and stuff. This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me =) character may be a little OC

Naruto Uzumaki the ninja whose dream is to become the Hokage and Sakura Haruno, Naruto´s most trusted partner and second strongest puncher (Tsunade is the first). This two were patrolling the borders of Kanoha to prevent any type of trouble.

Naruto and Sakura were walking through the forest of the leaf.

¨This is BORING¨ Naruto groaned.

Sakura only shook her head in disapproval ¨Naruto this is an important job that lady Tsunade gave us you should always be on your guar-¨ BOOOM! Both ninjas jump because of the sudden explosion.

¨What was that¨? Ask Sakura.

¨Sakura lets go and check it out¨ Naruto said.

A few minutes later they arrived at the scene where a Black Hole appeared.

¨What the hell is that? ¨ Naruto exclaimed.

¨I don't know but we need to stay on our guard¨ sakura ordered.

But it was too late because the black hole had started to move and was sucking everything in. Surprised at the sudden movement of the wind they were about to be sucked in but luckily Naruto grabbed a branch and also sakura hand.

¨Sakura don't worry the branch seems strong enough¨ Naruto assured her. (Who said it was the branch that was going to break =3) Naruto heard a cracking noise below them

¨ oh no ¨ that was the last thing Naruto said as he was sucked in the black hole with Sakura and the broken tree.

A dark figure a few miles away ¨Its done¨

THANK FOR READING


	3. Ghost World

The Ghost World

Hello sorry for the very late update but my final exams were coming and a needed all my time to study and pass them and thanks to that I got the highest score in my class =) I'm very sorry for the late update

…._Thoughts_

….Talking

Now let's begin this story shall we.

Setting

In this peaceful town of Karakura lives the very famous substitute soul reaper called Ichigo Kurosaki who was having a very wonderful morning….. NOT!

NEAR THE KUROSAKI CLINIC

P.O.V of strawberry

¨Why am I the only one suffering like this¨? Ichigo thought while he defeated anther hollow.

It was at 3:0o AM in the morning when he woke up because of the hollows.

_¨What the hell is going on, this has been going over a month now_¨! Ichigo thought once more killing the last hollow.

"_Well that did the job_" Ichigo said out loud as he went back to his house.

¨Where is Rukia where you need her¨ thought the sub shinigami as he entered his bed room window to take a good nap before school started in a few hours and because Ichigo has such great luck his wish come true. Rukia appeared and kicked Ichigo on the stomach.

¨Ichigo get up it time to go¨ exclaimed Rukia.

¨Go where, it's freaking three in the morning¨? Screamed the poor Ichigo.

¨Well of course to the soul society ¨ the sweet Rukia said.

¨Why do we need to go to the soul society ¨ Ichigo said.

¨There will be a meeting with all soul reapers ¨explained Rukia.

¨ What about school¨? Questioned Ichigo.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with a weird look ¨Since when do you care about school ¨.

¨Since the time I got warned about flunking the grade if I miss school one more time¨ Ichigo said in a bored tone.

¨ don't worry about it, kon can take care of that¨ Rukia said.

¨fine¨ said the defeated Ichigo.

Rukia smiled at this and opened the door to the soul society while Ichigo was getting a bad feeling about this already.

Unnoticed by the pair a black hole appeared on the inside of the door and the two walked in there without any suspicion that is until they were greeted by darkness but it was too late the black hole closed. 

IN A UNKWON PLACE

A shadow wickedly smiled and said ¨mission done ¨.


End file.
